Fruit
In botany, a fruit is the seed-bearing structure in flowering plants (also known as angiosperms) formed from the ovary after flowering. Fruits are the means by which angiosperms disseminate seeds. Edible fruits, in particular, have propagated with the movements of humans and animals in a symbiotic relationship as a means for seed dispersal and nutrition; in fact, humans and many animals have become dependent on fruits as a source of food.Accordingly, fruits account for a substantial fraction of the world's agricultural output, and some (such as the apple and the pomegranate) have acquired extensive cultural and symbolic meanings. In common language usage, "fruit" normally means the fleshy seed-associated structures of a plant that are sweet or sour, and edible in the raw state, such as apples, bananas, grapes, lemons, oranges, and strawberries. On the other hand, in botanical usage, "fruit" includes many structures that are not commonly called "fruits", such as bean pods, corn kernels, tomatoes, and wheat grains. The section of a fungus that produces spores is also called a fruiting body. FRUIT FACTS * yall already know my boi comin thru with these DANK fruit facts alias "catfact01" "say In some parts of the world, trained monkeys are used to harvest coconuts." alias "catfact02" "say The average person eats 65 apples per year." alias "catfact03" "say Concentrated lime juice is so acidic it will dissolve concrete." alias "catfact04" "say Because of all the lime juice they would drink, British sea men were called limeys." alias "catfact05" "say Banana plants are not trees, they are actually giant herbs." alias "catfact06" "say Lemons contain more sugar than strawberries." alias "catfact07" "say Apple seeds are mildly poisonous, but not enough to be dangerous to humans." alias "catfact08" "say Passion fruit is sweetest when slightly wrinkled." alias "catfact09" "say The inside of a banana peel can be used to polish leather shoes." alias "catfact10" "say Pear trees are able to withstand temperatures as low as -40 degrees Celsius." alias "catfact11" "say Passion fruits were first grown in Brazil." alias "catfact12" "say Limes are free of fat, saturated fat, sodium, and cholesterol" alias "catfact13" "say Oranges are the most commonly grown tree fruit in the world." alias "catfact14" "say You can rub the inside of a banana skin on mosquito bites to stop the itchiness." alias "catfact15" "say The passion fruit flower is the national fruit of Paraguay." alias "catfact16" "say There are over 10,000 varieties of apples grown around the world." alias "catfact17" "say People allergic to latex are highly likely to also be allergic to kiwi fruit." alias "catfact18" "say The coconut palm is sometimes called the 'tree of life.'" alias "catfact19" "say If you plant a single orange seed you will probably get more than one plant." alias "catfact20" "say In Kerala in South India, coconut flowers must be present during a marriage ceremony." alias "catfact21" "say 25% of an apple's volume is air, that's why they float." alias "catfact22" "say Bananas contain B6, which regulates blood glucose levels and your mood." alias "catfact23" "say Watermelons are 92% water." alias "catfact24" "say Kiwi fruit contains actinidin which can be used to tenderize meat." alias "catfact25" "say Research shows that eating bananas can assist learning." alias "catfact26" "say The largest watermelon ever grown was 262 pounds, or 119 KG." alias "catfact27" "say Bananas are high in the B-complex vitamins, which help calm the nervous system." alias "catfact28" "say Add half a cup of lemon juice to your laundry to brighten whites." alias "catfact29" "say Add half a cup of lemon juice to your laundry to brighten whites." alias "catfact30" "say Over 60 million tons of apples are grown worldwide annually." alias "catfact31" "say Bananas can help fight depression, as they increase levels of serotonin." alias "catfact32" "say Early explorers used watermelons as canteens to carry their water supplies." alias "catfact33" "say Expecting mothers can eat bananas between meals to avoid morning sickness." alias "catfact34" "say In the U.S., the apples sold at stores can be up to a year old." alias "catfact35" "say A strawberry isn't an actual berry, but a banana is." alias "catfact36" "say Grapes explode when you put them in the microwave." alias "catfact37" "say Apples, peaches and raspberries are all members of the rose family." alias "catfact38" "say The world's most popular fruit is the tomato." alias "catfact39" "say Coffee beans aren't beans. They are fruit pits." alias "catfact40" "say Bananas are slightly radioactive." alias "catfact41" "say The Coco de Mer palm tree has the earth's largest fruit, weighing 42 kg (92 lb), and seeds weighing 17 kg (37 lb)." alias "catfact42" "say An average strawberry has around 200 seeds." alias "catfact43" "say Dark green vegetables include more vitamin C than light green color vegetables." alias "catfact44" "say An apple tree can produce up to 400 apples a year." alias "catfact45" "say Kiwis contains twice as much Vitamin C as oranges." alias "catfact46" "say Avocados are the world's most nutritious fruit." alias "catfact47" "say Currant juice can be used to soothe sore throats and colds." alias "catfact48" "say Pomologyis the study of fruit." alias "catfact49" "say The stickers on fruit are edible." alias "catfact50" "say The pineapple is actually a berry." alias "catfact51" "say Humans share 50% of their DNA with bananas." alias "catfact52" "say Not all oranges are orange." alias "catfact53" "say The pineapple is actually a berry." alias "catfact54" "say Humans share 50% of their DNA with bananas." alias "catfact55" "say Japanese Yubari cantaloupes are the most expensive fruit in the world, at $11,750 each." alias "catfact56" "say Grapefruit can cause dangerous reactions with some prescription medications." alias "catfact57" "say One pomegranate can hold more than 1,000 seeds." alias "catfact58" "say Figs have the highest sugar content of any fruit, 16.3% on average." alias "catfact59" "say Strawberries were used as sacred symbols by Christian stonemasons." alias "catfact60" "say 1/3 of the world's pineapples are produced in Hawaii." alias "catfact61" "say Kiwis are the national fruit of China." alias "catfact62" "say Mangoes can be ripened quickly by being placed in a paper bag with a ripe banana." alias "catfact63" "say Lime juice was fed to British sailors to prevent scurvy." alias "catfact64" "say Unlike bananas, grapes can no longer ripen once picked. See also: Fruit Squad